Shape of my Heart
by Gato9
Summary: Wow... My very first songfic. A tearjerker... I never knew I could write anything this depressing! *starts crying all over again* Well, it's a Takari! heh, isn't this pretty? Very sad.. just r/r please! TK broke up with kari and wants her back. What will


Shape of my Heart  
By: Gato_9  
  
Disclaimers: The song Shape of my Heart does not belong to me, it belongs to the Backstreet Boys. Digimon does not belong to me, it belongs to Fox and Saban.  
  
Well... This is my first songfic! I hope it turns out good... But anywayz, it's a depressing Takari... The song is obviously called Shape of my Heart by the Backstreet Boys. You would already have known that if u had read the Disclaimers (which I hate doing). Anways, enjoy da fic!  
  
!-*~Shape of my Heart~*-!  
  
One boy wandered down the streets of Japan. His blonde hair wildly whipping around in the winter wind. He reached the apartment of where the Kamiya residence was. Slowly he reached out to knock on the door after riding up the elevater of 13 floors.  
  
  
~Baby, please try to forgive me~  
  
  
TK knocked on the door to have it slowly open to crimson eyes. They flooded with tears when she laid eyes on him.  
  
"Kari... Hi..." TK whispered.  
  
"Hi TK... I guess you'll want to talk to me about what happened last night..."   
  
"Yes..."  
  
Kari stepped out of the apartment, drawing a coat tightly across her body.   
  
"Do you want to go outside?" TK asked nervously.  
  
"Umm... I guess..." Kari said averting her eyes.   
  
TK could see the tears coming down. Last night... The worst night of both their lives. Why had he been such an idiot to do that to her?   
  
  
~Stay here, don't put out the glow~  
  
  
They reached the outside where snow began to lightly fall down. Kari looked so beautfiul...  
  
"Kari I'm so sorry!" TK blurted out feeling the tears fall.   
  
"TK..." she whispered whiping the tears away.  
  
TK felt the touch against his skin. Cold and silky smooth.  
  
  
~Hold me now don't bother~  
  
  
TK wanted to hold her so badly. She was hurt, TK could plainly see it in her eyes.   
  
"TK..." she whisperd drawing closer.  
  
"You know I didn't want that to happen.... Never..." she whispered laying her head on his chest.  
  
TK felt his heart pounding a mile a second.   
  
  
~Every minute it makes me weaker~  
  
  
TK felt his knees waver. Why? Why couldn't she see he was still madly in love with her? What kind of idiot was he to make her heart shatter?   
  
"TK don't cry!" Kari cried, her own tears mingling in his.  
  
  
~You can say to me from the minute that I become~  
  
  
TK studied her eyes as she pulled away from him. Sorrow, Greif, and Pain. All from him... From what he had done last night... How could he have? She was so delicate.... Like China.... Once you break it, there's no way of mending it back. Is that how it was with her heart... Her emotions? How he had shattered it. Dropped it on the cold ground below.   
  
"Kari! Can you forgive me? Forgive me for what I have done!? Please..." TK cried.  
  
Kari looked at him with eyes, disbeleiving.  
  
"I should have took my brothers words. I never should have messed with you. I still remember his last words, 'Kari, I've told you now and I won't tell you again, you'll have your heart broken all over again Kari... Trust my words,' Then he just left TK. He went to his room and I left to the very first date with you. It felt like heaven. But the words came true. I *did* have my heart broken all over again."  
  
"Kari! Please... Give me a second chance..."  
  
  
~Looking back on the things I've done~  
  
  
TK felt his heart stir. He knew she wouldn't... The look in her eyes already told him the answer...  
  
"I can't TK... I can't.... After all those things you've done to me in the past... I thought I loved you.... More then anything in the world. But yesterday was too much..."  
  
TK felt somthing shatter for the seond time within him. It was true... After seeing those things... How he stood her up once to go for a basketball game... She always came to his games.... Did he always comfort her? Whenever she was down... Or did he always take her anywhere she wanted to go... No...  
  
"Kari..."   
  
  
~I was trying to be someone~  
  
  
I always left her for great games... Or just to hang out with other friends.... I was just trying to be somebody... But really, I was being a nobody to her...  
  
"Kari... I noticed what I had done! Please! Take me back...."  
  
"Is that really all you've got?" she snapped her eyes flashing and shining with tears.  
  
Those words stung... She had never snapped at him like that, ever...   
  
"How? Do you think I would just take you back just like that!? No TK... My decision is clear. I can't... We're not meant to be TK.... It hurts me more... Just all those things you have done...  
  
  
~I played my part and kept you in the dark~  
  
  
"I always thought you were the only one for me TK. But seeing you fly in basketball and leaving me to crawl in the shadows. It wasn't right. I knew it from the begining TK... I just can't!" she cried shedding unholdable tears.   
  
  
~Now let me show you the shape of my heart~  
  
  
"Please Kari! I'll show you I can hold our relationship! One more chance..." TK shouted.  
  
  
~Sadness is beautiful~  
~Lonliness is tradgical~  
  
  
"Kari! I can't stand not being with you... Please.. One more chance..."  
  
  
~So help me, I can't wait for things~  
  
  
"I can't TK... No... Not through anything you do! I gave you too many chances TK! You finally sealed the fate of our lives. I can't be with you to bear more pain TK... It's too much."  
  
  
~Touch me now don't bother~  
  
  
Kari drew closer to touch my face. Her hands cold but loving.   
  
"I still love you TK.... I just can't be with you... Maybe if I'm better... Maybe later on in our lives... But not now TK, not now..."   
  
  
~Every second it makes me weaker~  
  
  
TK felt his heart shatter again... For the third time she had took it in her hands and dropped it. But she was repeating what he had done to her, just last night... Kari drew close to TK and closed her eyes. Her arms found itself around his waist.  
  
"I'll miss you TK... I just don't think I can love again too soon... Please understand," Kari whispered.  
  
  
~You can say to me every minute that I become~  
  
  
TK rested his arms around her and drew her close to his body. He felt her warmth and body against his. TK wanted to stay like this forever. Never wanting it to stop.... For all eternity, he wanted them to be together.   
  
  
~Looking back on the things I've done~  
  
  
Kari raised her head to have TK see it tear-stained.   
  
"I'll miss you Kari..." TK whispered back.  
  
Kari pushed up, wrapping her lips around his and with the last passion she could have forced, kissed TK with everyuthing she had.... For the very last time. TK felt her hands carresing his back and mussing his hair. TK felt his own hands running through her hair. Her touch against his cheek was cold and unforgiving. There sweetest kiss... Yet, their most bitter kiss. The last kiss...   
  
  
~I was trying to be someone~  
~I played my part and kept you in the dark~  
  
  
Kari released the kiss immedietly and tore away from his grasp. TK felt something stir... Pain...   
  
"No! I can't TK... I can't!" Kari cried placing her hands over her face.  
  
"No! No.... TK no! I told you already! I can't be with you anymore!!" Kari screamed having tears tream down.   
  
Rapidly, her body shook harder with more pain racking sobs. Kari stood erectly and whipped around. Slowly, the snow blew harder as TK watched Kari disapear into the apartment building.  
  
  
~Now let me show you the shape of my heart~  
  
  
How could he have done that? Kissing her when she was like that... How? Has he gone copletely nuts or something? He should have known better.... TK mentally kicked himself until it hurt. With his head hung he walked to his apartment.  
  
  
~I hear, with my confession~  
~Got nothing to hide, no more~  
  
  
TK arrived at his apartment and closed the door. Here was one vow he couldn'r break. He could never break. He loved Kari... She was the only one for him and seeing the past, looking it over, he now knew why she had left him.   
  
  
~I don't know where to start~  
~But to show you the shape of my heart~  
  
  
TK reached the phone. He couldn't... Could he?   
  
  
~Lookin back on things I've done~  
  
  
TK grimaced as another flashback flew at him. Head on collision with his senses. TK collapsed on the ground, out cold.   
  
~  
  
"TK! TK!" Kari screamed clasping his hand. Why? Why did it have to be her? She knew she still loved TK and through anything... Anything, thick or thin, she would be there for him. But she wasn't there for him then... She had left him.... Now he might be gone forever with her last words...  
  
'I can't be with you anymore!' kept ringing over and over in her head.  
  
Were those going to be the last words she ever told him before he went? If he went...? Kari's eyes fell to his closed eyes which looked so serene... So peaceful....   
  
"TK... I love you TK... I really do! Please can you forgive me?" she whispered.  
  
  
~I'm never gonna be the same, no more~  
  
  
Kari whipped around as the door swung almost noiselessly open. It was a man in a white jacket... The doctor....  
  
"Doctor! Can you tell me what's wrong with him?" Kari begged, pleaded.  
  
"He.... Are you sure you want to hear this? It's such a tradgical ending for such a young man...."  
  
Kari nodded her head vigorously.  
  
"He... He has leukemia..." the doctor whispered.  
  
Kari gasped and buried her face in TK's chest.  
  
"No TK! NO! You can't leave me like this!!!" Kari screamed.  
  
  
~Kept you in the dark~  
~Now let me, show you the shape of my heart~  
  
  
Kari felt TK stir underneath her clenched fists. Kari stopped her sobs and watched as TK's eyes slowly opened.  
  
"TK!" Kari shouted wrapping her arms around his neck.   
  
"K-Kari? Where are we?" he asked looking around.  
  
"Oh TK!" Kari cried clinging tighter to him.  
  
"I'm afraid I'm the one that has to tell you..." the doctor whispered.  
  
Kari almost forgot he was here.  
  
"I'm sorry to say, but you have luekemia..."  
  
TK gasped and pulled Kari closer to him. No....  
  
"TK! I'm so sorry TK! Why couldn't I have seen? Why couldn't I have seen that I loved you through everything?"  
  
  
~Lookin back on thet hings I've done~  
~I was trying to be someone~  
~I played my part and kept you in the dark~  
~Now let me show you the shape of my heart~  
  
  
Kari buried her face into the thin clothing.   
  
"Shhh... It's alright Kari..." TK said trying to comfort her.  
  
"No! It's not alright TK... Nothing is gonna be alright now... Nothing...." Kari whispered, muffled by the flimsy peice of clothing.  
  
  
~Lookin back on thet hings I've done~  
~I was trying to be someone~  
~I played my part and kept you in the dark~  
~Now let me show you the shape of my heart~  
~Show you the Shape of my Heart~  
  
  
"Kari... I'm leaving soon... I can see the angels coming for me..." TK whispered.  
  
"No TK! You can't go... Please don't leave me here!" Kari cried.  
  
"I'll wait for you... I promise," TK whispered lying down on the bed.  
  
"No! Wait.. Before you go.. If you must go TK... I have one last thing to say... One last thing to tell you...."  
  
"Yes?" TK asked weakly.  
  
"You always thought you were a nobody to me... But you're wrong! You were somebody... Your what kept me alive in the darkest secrets of my life. You helped me get over depression. You were there for me when I thought I would lose myself in the Digiworld... You helped through thick and thin. No TK, you weren't a nobody to me. You were somebody TK... You were my everything." Kari said with those last words.  
  
A smile was on TK's lips. But Kari couldn't see his chest rise and fall anymore...   
  
"T-TK?" Kari asked slowly, her eyes wavering with tears trying to overflood.  
  
"TK! Open your eyes TK! Open your eyes!" Kari screamed.  
  
But TK's eyes stayed shut, his lips still in the same angelic smile.  
  
"TK!!!!!!!"   
  
~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~  
  
Oh wow... *picks up a box of kleenex and wipes away the tears* I hope I didn't get any tears on the keyboard.... Oh wow, this was my very first songfic... Do you beleive that? So depressing... *bliws nose* Man.. Never knew I could write anything THAT depressing! But still... *sniffles* Wow... I need reveiws! Support me on songfics or else I'm never writing another one ever again!!!! Thx! Ja ne... *walks out of the room to dry eyes and blow tears* 


End file.
